The evidence
by your-biohazardous-friend
Summary: unable to sleep Lee checks, once again, the evidence of the prank found in his backpack. Set in Blitzkrieg Bop'd episode.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Detentionaire franchise – teleTOON does. All I own are my imagination and doubtful skills.

**A/N1:** Inspired by the scene from the movie "_what women want_" in which main character was forced to try several women accessories, like body wax or tights, to "walk in woman's shoes" and the fact that sometimes the common knowledge about certain topics is, simply, taken for granted.

* * *

**The evidence**

_By your-biohazardous-friend_

"_seriously dude. Come on! Would I even try to pull something this epic without your help? Or start wearing bras without telling you?"_ – Lee to Camillio /Detentionaire - Blitzkrieg Bop't/

It was already past his curfew hour, yet Lee couldn't sleep. The prank which ruined his life was still lingering in his mind. The dreaded bag, which was cruelly switched when he was in a toilet, was laying on his chair. There must have be something more in the backpack! The teenager tip-toed to his desk with caution and turned on the desk light. He once again lied all the evidences before him. Recipes for stink bombs, plans of school… the pink bra. Lee took the undergarment into his hands feeling soft, pure cotton surface with small 'pillows' placed inside – a subtle form of push-ups. He tried an elastic of the straps. The detentionaire even sniffed it. The bra seemed to be unused as it smelled faintly of a lingerie shop. Lee didn't find anything suspicious. There was no switches, notes nor keys – it was just an ordinary undergarment.

Even though Lee was furious with his punishment, he couldn't help but be curious about the pink piece of clothing. Every since he accidentally ended up in girl's locker room catching some girl in nothing but her underwear, he always wondered how females felt wearing bras. Was it an ordeal created by the mindless society and mass media or was it as helpful as the nurse told them once at one of sex-ed lessons?

After an inner struggle, the teen took a deep breath and stripped himself from his t-shirt. The detentionaire wrapped himself with the piece of material. He felt silly fighting with the pink plastic fastener. He twisted his arms in some painful angles, his neck was bending at weird way as he tried to see his own back. Yet both parts of a fastener just couldn't get together! It took him several tries to finally discover a sufficient way to clasp the device.

It was a weird sensation to say at least. The straps were cutting into his torso, irritating his skin. Lee knew that because of lack of breasts, he would never understand how exactly the sensation should be – and as much as he was concerned, Lee didn't intend to gain weight any time soon to check it out… not that his mother's diet regime would allow him to do it anyway. However, after putting on the undergarment he matched some fields of physics and biology together. The concept of joining gravity and female anatomy resulted with understanding of a weight arrangement which was resultant of bra's style and location of the straps.

So utility it is…

"advanced physics and biology works in real life!" Lee murmured to himself with excitement upon his small discovery

Suddenly the detentionaire heard light footsteps on the corridor. Lee tensed on his swivel-chair immediately recognizing his mother's way of walking. The tension grew as the steps got closer and closer. Lee wouldn't even try to imagine what his mother would do to him if she caught him red handed not only at being out of bed past curfew hours but also with pink bra strapped around his chest.

The teen sighed relieved when the other doors creaked – the bathroom doors! The woman seemingly didn't notice the light of desk lamp pooling out through gaps of doors to Lee's room. The boy, however, didn't take a risk and turned off the light. He tossed the bra under his bed.

Tomorrow he would have to think of a plan what to do with the undergarment. It can's stay under his bed forever. Not when his mother have occasional, spur of the moment, urges to thoughtfully clean his room.

* * *

comments, advices, constructive criticism etc. are always **welcomed** and **appreciated**!


End file.
